Spells Warrior of Akasha
1st Level Presence * 1st-level transmutation * Casting Time:1 action * Range: Touch * Components: S, M (A mirror) * Duration: Instantaneous A creature you touch is cleansed of all dirt and grime. The target regains 1 hit point, and for 1 hour the symptoms of any disease afflicting the target are suppressed. In addition, the target has advantage on any Charisma (Deception or Persuasion) checks against non-hostile humanoids made in the next 10 minutes. Divine Curse * 1st-level evocation * Casting Time: 1 bonus action * Range: 30 feet * Components: V, S, M (the petrified eye of a newt) * Duration: Concentration, up to 1 hour You place a divinely empowered curse on a creature that you can see within range. For the duration, the target provokes an opportunity attack from you whenever it makes an attack roll against a creature other than you. In addition, during each of its turns that it hits with an attack roll against a creature other than you, it takes 1d6 radiant damage. If the target drops to 0 hit points before the spell ends, you can use a bonus action on your turn to move the spell's effect to a new creature within range. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd or 4th level, you can maintain your concentration on the spell for up to 8 hours. When you use a spell slot of 5th level or higher, you can maintain your concentration on the spell for up to 24 hours. Thy Greatest Enemy * 1st-level divination * Casting Time: 1 bonus action * Range: 60 feet * Components: V * Duration: Instantaneous Your eyes flash green, turning golden as you survey your opponents and perceive a shimmering green aura over the most powerful foe. Choose any number of creatures you can see within range. You instantly know which creature has the highest challenge rating. If multiple opponents are tied for the highest challenge rating, you become aware that all of them are equally powerful. This spell does not tell you the actual challenge rating of any creature, just which of the creatures is most powerful. It confers no other information. Determination * 1st-level necromancy * Casting Time: 1 action * Range: Self * Components: V, S * Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute For the duration of this spell, at the beginning of each of your turns, if you made one or more melee attacks that inflicted at least 10 points of damage since the start of your previous turn, you gain 1 temporary hit point for every 5 points of damage you inflicted with your most damaging attack. The maximum number of temporary hit points you can gain in this way in one turn is equal to your spellcasting ability modifier. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a 2nd-level or higher spell slot, you increase the duration of the spell to 10 minutes. If you use a 3rdlevel or higher spell slot, the duration increases to 1 hour. In addition, the maximum number of temporary hit points you can gain from this spell in a turn is equal to your spellcasting ability modifier or the level of the slot you used to cast this spell, whichever is higher. Martyrs conviction * 1st-level evocation * Casting Time: 1 action * Range: 30 feet * Components: V, S * Duration: Instantaneous “To this day I recall the look of surprise on that ogre’s face…” You sacrifice some of your own vitality to hurl two rays of holy energy that compel your enemies to come forward. You can hurl your rays at one target or divide them among multiple targets. Make a ranged spell attack for each ray against a target within range. On a hit, the target takes 2d6 radiant damage, and you can pull it up to 15 feet closer to you. You also take 2 points of radiant damage for each ray that hit. Until the start of your next turn, attack rolls against you have advantage, and you have disadvantage on Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution saving throws. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you create one additional ray for each slot level above 1st. Lightstep * 1st-level enchantment * Casting Time: 1 reaction, which you take when a creature that started its turn within 10 feet of you ends its turn more than 30 feet away from you * Range: Self * Components: S * Duration: Instantaneous Light bends and darkness parts and opens up a path for you to take. You teleport next to the creature triggering the reaction, you keep the gear on your body (up to what you can carry) but no other lifeform transports with you. Category:Spells Category:Warrior of Akasha Category:Magic